Awaiting Passion
by Li'ain
Summary: TxT. Oneshot. When Sakura leaves Tomoyo by herself all night, what will she do? There's mention of unpleasant scenes in a horror movie but nothing terrible.


A/N: Hi. This is a one shot which is all TxT. Some of the scenes in the movie may be a bit upsetting for people but there's no real detail. Please take the time to read and review. Enjoy!

**Awaiting Passion:**

Tomoyo stretched out on the floor. She was trying not to be mad. Really trying but…

_"It's the 1st time we've been alone together in ages and He has to call. Honesty it's not fair. He has her all too himself all the time. I gave her over to him and this is how he repays me!"_

Tomoyo had been meant to be sleeping over at Sakura's. they'd got out a scary movie and had loads of sugary foods and were all ready to begin when the phone went off. She'd known it would be Syaoran-kun. Over the past four years he'd taken Sakura over. They were each others lives, all they could ever need, the perfect couple and yet…Tomoyo hated them.

She felt cold. Sitting on the outside. Alone with no-one to warm her. "It isn't fair." she thought stuffing popcorn into her mouth.

Sakura ducked her head in, "Hey there. Look Syaoran's having problems with his mother again. I can't really hang up. Maybe you should start the video. I saw it before with Syaoran," her eyes glazed over, reliving the memory, "so I don't mind. I'll be back as quick as I can." Barely waiting for Tomoyo's brisk nod she dashed out.

Tomoyo crawled over to the VCR and switched on the video. It wasn't any fun to watch a horror film by yourself. You just felt an idiot if you were scared and you couldn't reassure yourself by laughing at all "completely fake" it was.

It opened with a girl of about Tomoyo's age, 15 or 16, having a nightmare about some sort of spirit who was trying to steal her body so it could taste blood again. The girl woke up and climbed out of her house, running to a nearby cottage. She banged on the door and it was opened by a tall boy. She burst into tears and the guy instantly enveloped her in a hug.

"Ugh! Come on why the hell would she want to see him. I mean I'd ring an exorcist or turn on all my lights. Not run in dark to find a spotty faced teenager. Pathetically unreal."  
"I never took you for a cynic, Tomoyo-chan."  
She looked away from the TV towards a tall youth with dark brown hair and similar brown eyes. His hair was dripping wet and his coat was plastered to his back.  
"Touya-kun. You startled me!"  
"Sorry," he grinned, "I thought you were talking to me. First sign of madness."  
"I'd say the first sign of madness was standing dripping dirty rain all over your living room. Maybe that's just me though."  
"Definitely." he started to pluck off his coat and went to hang it up out side, grabbing a white towel for his return. "So where's the kaiju?" He asked sitting beside her on the carpet.  
"You shouldn't call her that?" admonished Tomoyo. She shifted so she was a little away from him. She wasn't comfortable this close to guys. She'd read in a book people who were scared of heights were scared they'd jump off them. It could be the same. Maybe she thought she'd reach over and start ardently kissing Touya?

Tomoyo was thrown into helpless giggles at the very idea. Touya turned to her, a smile gracing his lips, "I thought this was meant to be a horror film."  
"Oh it wasn't the film."  
"Then what?"  
"A secret." she smiled.  
"Well you are ruining the atmosphere, young lady!" he said waggling his finger in her face.  
"It's scary otherwise. Laughter's the best medicine for fear after all."

Touya moved closer, "No need to worry I'll protect you from any monsters." Tomoyo felt herself blush. She had to move. She got up and sat on the sofa.  
"Are you ok?" _Did I make her feel uncomfortable? I guess she's getting a bit old for teasing.  
_"I'm fine. I just got pins and needles. Don't worry about me." _Please don't take offence.  
_Touya grinned. "Aw. I hate those." He flicked his hair out of his eyes.

They both went back to watching the screen. The girl was now screaming as the spirit who looked like a kind of vampire moved towards her. He drew a dagger. Licked it, cutting his tongue in the process. He backed the girl against the wall and began to rub the blood into her eyelids. She screamed as she saw images of death flash before her eyes. Maggots squirmed in humans mouths, children munched on a murder victim's flesh.

Touya looked over to see Tomoyo shivering hard. "Hey." he said, "You ok?" Tomoyo nodded but didn't stop shaking. Touya flicked off the video. "Don't do that!"  
"Huh? You're scared pretty bad now. I doubt it gets better."  
"I need to see it resolved or I'll imagine so much worse things."  
"Ok but I'm sitting next to you and we're having the lights on. Why you kids were watching an 18 I'll never know."  
"I'm nearly seventeen. I know you and Yukito-san watched worse at our age." Touya flinched. Yuki was still a sore spot. They were good friends but Yuki had wanted more than Touya had to give.

"Fine. I guess you and the kaijuu think you're adults now."  
"Sakura is. I'm not." She turned back to the film but her little mouth was curved downwards.  
"Why say that?"  
"She's done more than me."  
"Like?"  
"Like experienced more."  
"Like?"  
"Like…"Tomoyo took a deep breath. "You wouldn't understand anyway"  
Touya nodded. "Probably not. When I was young I thought being an adult was kissing someone, experiencing love…" He listened to her let her breath go quickly as he had expected.

He looked at her. He was quite surprised. She was delicate and petite. Her face held a certain maturity but he'd seen those eyes with a wicked glint before. If he was younger, even now he'd think her a girl worth getting to know. He held a hand in his. "It'll happen for you," he said, his voice filled with quiet confidence, "when you want it too."

Tomoyo was about to answer when she saw the girl stab someone on the screen. She shuddered uncontrollably. Touya put his arm around her, trying to still her quaking shoulders. "Touya, you don't need to…"her eyes widened in fear as the spirit appeared again and she thrust her head into Touya's chest._Uh-oh. Should I move her? This will look really bad if Sakura comes in but I don't want her to get embarrassed._ Touya awkwardly placed his arm around her small frame. "Don't be scared."

Tomoyo looked up. She couldn't help but see him in a whole new light. His hair was hanging into his eyes. A little nervous smile was on his face. His chest felt firm and she could hear his hear heart beat with the same steady confidence that filled his voice. She felt safe and happy enveloped in his arms. Suddenly the actions of the girl at the start of the film didn't seem so stupid.

Touya looked down on her angelic face. She'd grown up. The idea of a little kid faded into nothing next to the vision of a woman he was looking at. She raised her arms, entwined them 'round his neck. Their heads moved closer, closer, closer-"**Hey!"**

They broke apart faster than lightening as Sakura dashed in. "Oh Touya, you watching the film too?" Touya and Tomoyo breathed sighs of relief. "She didn't notice, "they both thought. Tomoyo had never thought of Sakura's naivety in such a good light.

"Sorry to leave you with my mean old nii-chan. It seems Syaoran and his mother may have really fallen out. I still came to check you were ok, though and I brought snacks!"  
"Thanks," smiled Tomoyo.  
"Well I better get back," nodded Sakura, "enjoy the rest of the movie."

As Sakura left Tomoyo redirected her attention to the window. _If she hadn't walked in, would we have kissed? What did Touya think? God, this is awkward.  
_"Touya." She turned to face him and was shocked as his mouth suddenly found hers. Euphoria ran in shockwaves from her lips, 'round her body. They were one. Their warm skin touched. They finally broke apart and Touya gave an appreciative grin. "God, that was good."

Tomoyo nodded slowly but she couldn't stop the smile. That was the best feeling ever. No wonder Sakura and Syaoran did it all time. "You were right, Touya-kun. It happened for me. It doesn't make me feel like an adult though."  
"No?" Touya felt the lovely adrenalin drain from him. Was he that bad?  
"It made us feel like a miracle," she laughed jumping on him. Then they were kissing again and all thoughts of teasing or behaving properly fled from their heads as the heat and electricity raced along there nerves.

* * *

"Okay, Syaoran. I'll see you later. Just ignore her, ne? Bye." Sakura hung the phone on the hook. "God, poor Tomoyo I hope she found something to do while I was on the phone. It's nearly three." She walked into the living room. 

Touya was lying stretched out on the couch and lying peacefully on top of him, her head resting on his chest was Tomoyo. Her hair was spread away from her head and she lay in the curve of Touya's arm. She looked so serene and at ease yet a mature and somehow satisfied smile rested on her lips. They were breathing in sync. Their chests rising and falling as one.

Sakura stared at them, shock evident on every inch of her face. "I can't believe it but looking at them like that they seem to have been made simply for each other. I wish I was as like an adult as Tomoyo-chan but maybe she's so mature she doesn't even think about being an adult. She deserves this happiness so much though."  
Sakura backed out of the room on tiptoe, closing the door as quietly as possible. "Sleep well."

Tomoyo stirred a little in her sleep but soon fell, once again, into blissful dreams of Tomoyo and Touya.


End file.
